


Про кровищу

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466
Kudos: 3





	Про кровищу

Сэм пришел домой молчком. Отмыл ладошкой ссаженые колени, морщась промокнул бумажными салфетками. Осмотрел себя. Потрогал пальцем край глубокого пореза на голени, горько вздохнул и поплелся к Дину, который делал уроки за шатким скрипучим столом.

— Ди-ин.

— Что? — Дин не отрывал взгляда от тетради. — Я тебе оставил поесть. Разогрей сам.

— Мне обработать нужно, — Сэм потрогал локоть Дина. — Пожалуйста.

— Что обработать?

— Вот.

Дин опустил взгляд, охнул и сорвался со стула. Нашел бинты, стерильные салфетки, дезинфицирующий раствор из отцовских запасов, принес все и кучей вывалил на стол. Из пореза сочилась кровь, растекаясь грязными кляксами. Дин выругался сквозь зубы.

— Кровищи-то сколько… Где тебя угораздило?

— С велосипеда упал, — Сэм сжал кулаки, так что побелели костяшки.

— С какого велосипеда?

— Эллис дала покататься, а я не умею. Вот и упал.

— Конечно, не умеешь. У тебя и велосипеда нет. Думал, что сядешь и поедешь?

— Угу, — отозвался Сэм, хмурясь и пытаясь за этим скрыть непрошенные слезы обиды. — Дин, а кровь это жизнь?

— В смысле? — На удивление разговор с Сэмом отвлекал. Руки Дина перестали трястись.

— Ну, если кровь вся вытечет…

— Не вытечет, — оборвал его Дин, промакивая кожу вокруг раны ватным тампоном. — Зачем под руку говоришь?

— Я не под руку, — обиженно засопел Сэм. — Я себя отвлекаю.

— Не вытечет, — повторил Дин мягче. — Свернется и все. Царапина, ничего страшного.

Сэм вздохнул и уперся лбом в плечо Дина.

— Дин, а если рана большая, то в больницу надо ехать?

Дин вырезал из пластыря две длинные узкие полоски, соединил ими края пореза, наложил сверху стерильную повязку и осторожно пригладил, чтобы она приклеилась.

— Смотря какая рана. Один раз Бобби пришлось в больницу ехать, папа не смог зашить. Но это очень редко бывает, обычно все не так плохо.

Пока Дин убирал со стола, Сэм дохромал до кровати и сел на самый краешек, внимательно следя, чтобы нога не коснулась одеяла. Он сидел молча довольно долго, изредка мрачно взирая на повязку.

— Совсем не смог?

Дин удивленно посмотрел на Сэма.

— Ты про что?

— Про папу. Почему он не смог зашить Бобби?

— У раны края были рваные, — Дин говорил, не глядя на Сэма, — и внутри лопнул кровеносный сосуд. Надо было его найти и перетянуть, а это очень трудно без расширителей и всего такого. Бобби потерял много крови.

— Ой. — Сэм испуганно сжался на своей кровати.

Дин снова уткнулся в учебник. Сэм поерзал, удобнее устраивая ногу. В комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая скрипом ненадежного стола в те моменты, когда Дин перелистывал страницы.

— А долго учиться, чтобы врачом стать? — Голос Сэма звучал глухо, но твердо.

— Долго.

— Дольше, чем на судью?

— Не знаю. Зачем тебе это?

Сэм неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Дин.

— Чтобы помочь, если что, — так же тихо ответил Сэм.

Если бы он знал…

***

От обезболивающего толку было мало. Рана казалась огромной, но это обманчивое впечатление. Если стянуть края, то все не так уж страшно, но, похоже, на этот раз шрам будет чудовищный.

У Сэма немного тряслись руки. Он втыкал иглу, протаскивал нитку, придерживая ее пальцами, и выдыхал сквозь зубы. Дин глушил виски. После каждого глотка он морщился и выдавал очередной факт или свои ощущения.

— Кровищи-то сколько… Знаешь, Сэм, если кровь не остановить, она будет медленно вытекать, покидая тело. Будет впитываться в окружающую обстановку, и ей плевать на все, представляешь! — Дин всхлипнул и на мгновение прикусил нижнюю губу. — А из колотой раны на шее кровь выплескивается фонтанчиком. Я видел такое. Шокирующее зрелище! Она липкая, Сэм. От нее трудно отмыться, если она засохнет. А пахнет… — Дин, забывшись, зябко повел плечами и застонал от боли. — Помнишь, Сэмми, ты врачом хотел быть? Так ты сейчас вылитый хирург, не отличить.

Вот так всегда. Стоит Дину потерять немного крови, как у него развязывается язык. Сэм перекусил нить, забинтовал Дину плечо и внимательно вгляделся в лицо брата. Тот был бледен, но в остальном все вроде было нормально.

— Тебе надо поспать.

— Согласен. Перед глазами все плывет. — Дин залил в горло последние капли виски, поморщился, прислушиваясь к себе.

Сэм тоже замер, ожидая, что скажет брат.

— Кажется, не болит, — удивленно поднял брови Дин и уронил бутылку.

— Завтра посмотрим, — Сэм порылся в сумке, но искомое не нашлось. — Антибиотики закончились. Аптека в двух милях, я быстро. А ты спи.

Дин потрогал повязку и что-то согласно промычал. На слова сил уже не осталось. Он упал на подушку, неловко подвернув здоровую руку.

Сэм стянул с себя рубашку, всю в пятнах крови. Умыл лицо, тщательно смыл кровь с пальцев. По-хорошему, Дину надо в больницу, но когда у них было по-хорошему. Сэм постоял над братом. Дин дышал ровно, изредка постанывая. Его пальцы дергались, даже во сне нажимая на курок. Сэм укрыл плечи Дина курткой и вышел за дверь.

Ночные запахи и звуки действовали отрезвляюще. Земля во власти ночи, и никому вокруг нет дела, что у Дина Винчестера свежая рана и ему нужны антибиотики.

Никому, кроме Сэма.


End file.
